


It's just a dream, wake up Alec.

by TheTomBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mentions of Rape, Nightmares, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomBoy/pseuds/TheTomBoy
Summary: Alec screams himself and Magnus awake at 1 AM.Trigger warning: It will have mentions of rape.I own nothing.





	It's just a dream, wake up Alec.

He took another step. Everything was quiet, unnervingly quiet. The trees swayed in the wind, casting dark shadows around the lonely shadowhunter. Somehow Alec suspected it was a dream, because he couldn't remember the last time he had been in the forest in the middle of the night. A branch cracking made him look over his shoulder, eyes wide in surprise. His hand clutched after his bow, but didn't find it. Defenseless he swallowed hard, and the next thing he knew he was bumped into and pushed to the ground. He tried to spin around but the person on top of him had already locked his wrists behind his back and pressed his knees against the hollow of Alec's knee, making escape impossible. He grunted and managed to catch a glimpse over his shoulder, but the shadows covered the man's face. "Who are you?" He asked and tried to wiggle his arms free. He felt how the tight grip changed to one hand instead of two, and just as Alec saw his chance he felt rough rope being tied around his wrists. Knowing his change of escape was screwed he did cut off his escape attempts, but didn't cut off his awareness. He listened, felt and tried to see what the man was doing. Suddenly he felt how the man reached around him cut his hoodie open, and then the reality sat in. He kicked, but the man strongly kept his knee painfully pressed onto the hard ground. As the man kept undressing him the panic built up.

Screaming Alec shot up in bed, panicking and completely out of breath from hyperventilating even before he woke up. The room was dark, and the thought of him still being in that forest crossed his mind. Magnus quickly sat up as well, alarmed by the broken scream that filled the room. Seeing Alec beside him, screaming in panic, he pulled him to his chest out of reflex. Upon being trapped Alec trashed and kicked the blanket away, trying to push the unknown person behind him away. In his mind, he was still in that dream and memory, with that man on his back. 

"No! No! Get off of me! Get off of me!" He screamed in a broken voice, but Magnus held him steadily. "Alec! Alexander! Calm down!" He tried to say in a calm voice as he could master. "It's me. It's me, It's Magnus. You're safe, it was just a dream."

Alec did relax a bit when he heard his boyfriend's voice, but the anxiety and panic still pressed heavily on his chest. Magnus held him tightly, trying to get the teenager to calm down by kissing his cheek and whispering things in his ear. Alec tried to relax, he tried, but being in the dark frightened him. "Magnus?" He whispered, breathlessly, and the kissing stopped. "Yes?" He heard the steady, calm voice of Magnus. "Can you turn a light on?" Alec's sounded so small and fragile when he asked that, so Magnus nodded. With a snap on his fingers a small light turned on, just enough to light the room up. Finally being able to see the room around him Alec could lean back against Magnus steady frame and take a few deep breaths. Magnus watched as he closed his eyes, and when he saw the goosebumps on the pale skin he rubbed the shadowhunter's arm gently, warming them up as best as he could. After a few reassuring breaths Alec turned to lean his cheek against Magnus chest, hearing his heartbeat. Leaning his chin on Alec' messy hair Magnus embraced him, and just held him. Beginning a slight rocking movement he kept kissing his hair, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"I love you." Magnus said softly, and he felt Alec convulse against him. Concerned he looked down to see Alec silently crying. The tears steamed from his closed eyes, and he held his hand over his mouth to stifle his sobs. "Oh Alec." Magnus sighed softly, and kissed his forehead lovingly, letting his lips longer. Alec sniffed and pressed his eyes closed, just trying to sink into Magnus bosom. Neither of them liked to show their weak side, but sometimes you just shatter, and cry. "I'm sorry." Alec eventually mumbled against Magnus skin. "No sweetheart." Magnus whispered and kissed Alec's hair one more time. "It's alright. It's fine."  
Nodding Alec pulled away, and actually looked up at his boyfriend. Magnus still had his makeup on from yesterday, which now was both smudged on his pillow from sleeping, and cheeks from crying. His eyes were still red, but not as much as Alec's. His eyes were bloodshot, his lips and nose swollen and cheeks pink. 

"Thank you." He said quietly, not trusting his voice at the moment. Magnus smiled sadly, and rose a hand wipe away the tears on Alec's cheeks. "I love you Alec."  
"I love you too." Alec smiled and leaned forward to softly kiss Magnus. It was soft, their lips merely brushing before he leaned back. Magnus watched him, a sad expression on his face.  
"Want to try to sleep again?" Alec nodded, and they lay down together. As Alec curled against Magnus the warlock wrapped his arms around him, before he wrapped the blanket around them. With a snap of his fingers the light went out, and he felt Alec stiffen in his arms. Rubbing his arm Magnus kissed his forehead, feeling the boy gradually relax more and more. Magnus lay awake, feeling Alec drift off in his arms. Only when he knew Alec was asleep he allowed himself to sleep, holding the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone notice my reference in the title?


End file.
